The Mystery of the Hollywood Phantom
by katnissta
Summary: This is based off of the 70s tv series with my own little twist. I do not own the characters nor most of the dialogue except for the end because this is just me adding something to the story. I also found the cover art online i am not that talented. COMPLETE


**AN This is based off of the 70s television series The Mystery of the Hollywood Phantom Parts One and Two. I had this idea in my head when watching a francy youtube video. I hope you enjoy and as always I do not own any characters unless stated otherwise. Oh and this is written in Nancy's point of view with maybe some Frank. This will probably just be a one-shot. You should probably watch Mystery of the Hollywood Phantom first you can find it online.**

"Sometimes I wonder if you have any feelings at all... Obviously you wouldn't" I stated exasperated that Frank wouldn't believe me.

"Wouldn't what?" Frank asked confused.

"Shed a tear when I'm gone" I replied as I stormed off.

**AN Obviously some of you are confused already so in the Hollywood Phantom Nancy and the Hardy Boys are invited to a Detective Seminar and Nancy and the other detectives at the seminar are receiving threats with picture of themselves with their heads cut off the image. Nancy's threat said "No one will shed a tear when your gone." The Hardy Boys are quickly reassured that it is a prank but Nancy will not buy it. Okay continue reading.****_Frank's Point of View (only because I love what he says)_**

"If I ever speak civilly to that girl again dump a bucket of water on my head" I said after Nancy stormed off.

I can't believe that she doesn't think I have any feelings if only I could work up the courage to tell her I do have feelings just not the detective's kind.

"Any particular size?" Joe states trying not to laugh.

I leave Joe behind and I go to Nancy who is now getting on the bus for the studio tour. I go to sit by hear but Arthur sits down next to her before I can. Great this could have been my chance. I sit a couple of rows ahead of them and I hear Nancy and Arthur laughing and talking I don't worry too much though because Arthur is like twice our age. Joe comes and sits next to me and tries to get me talking to him, but I am not in the mood. Dad looks over at me from across the aisle too because I must be acting really strange.

I don't pay any attention to what the tour guide is saying I am just thinking about Nancy with her strawberry blond hair that shimmers and looks red in the sun. Tonight I will tell her tonight!

It isn't until much later that I hear Nancy talking she is saying that Arthur is missing. How can that be? Did he just get lost from the group... I am snapped out of my thoughts as Nancy walks up to me and Joe I don't know when he came and stood next to me.

"Arthur Weatherly is missing. He was there one minute and gone the next!" Nancy exclaims confused.

"Wait! His note said he would be the first to go!" Nancy came to the realization.

There she goes again about this stupid prank. Nancy tries to turn everything into a mystery but sometimes there isn't even one there.

"Maybe he just left the tour group on accident" I say. Good going Frank now she is even more mad at you.

"Well I am going to look for him" Nancy pronounced as she walked away from us.

I went to go follow her but Joe tries to stop me, I just shrug off his hand and follow her. Maybe now I can tell her no but then it would be awkward looking for him if she rejects me.

**TIME SKIP TO AFTER THEIR DINNER****_Nancy's Point of View_**

"I want to go take a look at that Studio Set again before it gets too dark We have about two hours before the first speaker comes to open the seminar and I just want to take a quick look." I say to Frank and Joe as we throw our trash away.

I start to walk away and I see Frank try and follow me but Joe holds him back and says something that causes Frank to blush. What could they be talking about? As I am walking to the studio because it is only a ten minute walk I take in my surroundings. It is gorgeous here in Los Angeles! The weather is perfect and the sun is just barely setting. I make it to the security gate and I see there is no security guard so I just walk through the entrance. I can't get in trouble if they aren't doing their jobs.

I go to Stage 24 and open the door. I see the set is dressed up like that old movie House on Bracken Moore. I look at a photograph that has all the detectives in it! This guy is sick!

Just as I think that I hear someone laughing in a sinister way. That is my cue to leave! I look out the window and see a man wearing a mask and a long black cape.

"Stop!" I yell to him even though I know he will keep running. I leave Stage 24 and go out into the streets by now it is dark and I probably missed the opening speeches. That's okay I was just hear to present Dad's speech since he has a case to do.

I chase him through the streets but I lose him, as I walk along the dock I see a piece of paper on the ground. I go bend over to pick it up and see it is a picture of me with my head on this time! Just as I picked it up the dock tips me into the water.

I start to swim to shore when I see this big mechanical shark coming towards me with its jaw open wide bearing what looks like very real and painful teeth. I start to swim faster and I just barely escape the shark and make it to the side of the dock again.

I start walking towards the exit and as I am walking in the middle of the road I hear a voice yell "Hey look out!" I stop walking and just look at him. He did look a little funny dressed up like a cowboy and riding a horse.

He keeps galloping towards me and he sweeps me off my feet just as a big truck goes by. If i was there a second longer I would have been crushed! I thank him profusely and he rides me on his horse back to the hotel. Something about it not being safe for young ladies like myself and how I was going to catch hypothermia from falling into the lake. We ride up to the hotel's front entrance and I see Frank and Joe come running out. Great they probably saw us through the window.

After thanking the cowboy once more he transfers me into Frank's arms. Frank takes me by the shoulders and starts walking me into the hotel. I start to fill them in but they don't seem interested in anything other than I am in soaking wet clothes and that I almost got run over.

"Come on, we need to get you out of those wet clothes" he states concerned.

I shrug him off and say something like, "Thanks. I can manage."

I walk to my hotel door, unlock the door, and I start to get changed. As I am about to put my shirt on I hear Frank knock on the door and call out my name. I walked over to the door with my shirt covering my midriff and chest. I open the door and tell him to come in but not to look yet.

Frank comes in as I turn around and start to put my shirt on. We I face him once more I see his face a pinkish shade and he seems flustered.

**Now is where it gets different from the show of course though I kept the story true to the show but I put it on paper. So, don't be surprised if it sounds like the show because I typed this while listening to it.**

"Nancy," Frank starts, "I have something I want to tell you."

"Okay... Is it about the case?" I ask curious of what he would want to talk to me about. It isn't like I told him I loved him or anything so this conversation has to be about anything other than that.

"No... You see... the thing is... IreallylikeyouandIdon'tknowhowyoufeelandIdon'twantthistoruinourfriendship." He says in one big breath.

"Okay take a deep breath and can you say that again slower?" I say I am not entirely sure if I heard what he just said.

If it was possible Frank's blush turned even darker and he repeated slower this time, "I really like you and I don't know how you feel and I don't want this to ruin our friendship."

I look at him dumbfounded for a minute then it dawns on me. I should say something but I can't think of anything, so I do the only thing I thought to do. I kiss him and he wraps his arms around me and kisses me too. It isn't a long kiss or anything but it is sweet and has passion behind it.

"I hope that means you like me too" Frank says after a moment.

"Yes. Frank I like you too!" I say excitedly I never thought this day would come!

**The End! I hope you guys liked it and this is my first story I finished after starting so please don't hate on it. I am thinking about doing more one-shots like this from the 70's show.**


End file.
